


Once in a While

by MicroFox25



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Birth Control, But I had fun, Creampie, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felix is a secret kinkster, Hair-pulling, I know because i have one, I'm right, Like, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, This is dirty, Training, Vaginal Sex, but only in mention - Freeform, don't argue with me about this, from my own experiences, graphic depiction of sex, in everything but name, intimate eye contact, it's literally nexplanon, literally no plot, mentions of birth control implant, minor spanking, one hit, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: Felix is distracted. Orchid has a way to fix it.
Relationships: The Captain/Felix Millstone
Kudos: 6





	Once in a While

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day. Technically. I actually wrote down the basic plot like 3 months ago and only just wrote it today. I'm trying to get back into writing but life is hard. Hopefully, this story will be my comeback and I'll start writing like normal again.

“Hey, uh, Boss?” Felix walked in, his hands clasped together close to his body. “You wanted to see me?” She looked up from Hawthorne’s computer to see him hiding around the corner of the doorway. He stood there, unsure of himself as he looked anywhere but at her.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Come on in. Take your shoes off before you get to the rug, SAM just cleaned it yesterday.” Orchid ushered him in to sit on her bed. He hesitated before she eventually pushed him down. She looked down at him with her red eyes. Orchid ran a steady hand through her hair. If she had known that she was stuck with it when she went into cryo, she would have chosen a better colour, rather than light green.

“We need to talk. You’ve seemed very distracted lately. It scared me when you were downed by that marauder yesterday. If Nyoka hadn’t been there you might not be here right now.” Felix looked down at the floor and sighed. There was something he wasn’t saying. “If you ever need a break, you can tell me no. You can stay on the ship. I won’t hold it against you at all.”

“No!” He shouted, standing up, before retreating back into himself again. He sat back on her bed, sitting on the edge like he didn’t want to take up too much space. Or like he didn’t want to touch too much of her stuff. 

“Then what is it?” She was met with silence. She waited for a moment. “Well?” Orchid sighed when she gained nothing from him. “ADA, have the crew go to their rooms and stay there.” He looked up at her, confused, but didn’t meet her eyes.

“Yes, Captain.” She heard the distant sounds of ADA giving the order and waited a moment before she pulled Felix up by his hand and pulled him along. 

“Boss?” She dragged him downstairs into the cargo hold. She let go of his hand, turned around and threw a punch that he only nearly avoided. “Boss!” 

“One way or another you’re gonna focus. We can train or you can get your energy out, but it’s happening now. So either fight back or get knocked to the ground.” She threw another punch, which he ducked out of the way from. 

“I really don’t want to do this.”

“Too bad. It’s happening.” She threw a kick this time which caught him in the leg knocking him to the ground. “Get up, Millstone.”

“We’re using last names, Hawthorne?” She grinned as he stood and got into the defensive position. He reached out to attack her but he was too slow so she grabbed him and flipped him over her body. “How are you so good at this?”

“My mother had me trained by the best self-defence teachers that money could buy.” She explained as he stood.

“Oh, so you were a rich kid.” She shrugged, throwing another punch

“Not much different to the rich kids now. Except my daddy taught me to be kind.” She avoided a punch, tossed a punch, was punched in the ribs and landed a hit on his spine. He fell to the ground again and she smiled but this time he swiped at her legs, pulling her down too. The wind was knocked out of her as he climbed on top of her. 

“Does this mean I win?” He gave her a wild grin before she pulled her legs up to wrap around him and pull him down. 

“Not a chance.” He grabbed her by the shoulders, rolling them until he was on top again, but she did the same rolling them again. She felt his chest under her fingers before he grabbed her hips, flipping them over. Her head hit hard on the floor but she could barely feel it next to feeling his hardness pressed up against her between her legs. His face was bright red but that didn’t stop her from rolling them back over. They rolled around for a moment fighting for the top before she was sitting in his lap, his hardness pressing in the crest of her butt.

“Boss, I can- it’s the-” She rolled her hips back against him, pulling a tight moan out of his chest. His hands flew to her hips and squeezed, lighting up her body like fireworks. She pulled his hands off of her and pressed them into the floor under them.

“I win.” With another grin, he pulled his arms free and pushed her down, pressing into her again. With a shaky moan, she started to shed his vest before he grabbed her shoulders and rolled them over. He tore off her jacket and began to unbutton her shirt before she switched their position again, pulling off his belt. 

He climbed off of her, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off in one quick motion. She reached up and unzipped his jumpsuit to the bottom and tore off his belt before shoving her hand in. She wrapped her hand around his hardness watching as his eyes rolled in pleasure. She squeezed him slightly, feeling the heat radiate through her hand. “Your hand is so cold.” Letting him go, she shimmied down his body before rolling them over once more. 

In one quick motion, he was in her mouth. “What are you- ooh, fuck.” She felt his grip tight in her locks and he pushed her head down. She hummed pleasantly as he thrust into her throat. She pulled off of him with a noisy pop before they both froze at the sound above them. She scrambled to pick up her clothes as he pulled his pants up. 

She stood there, only wearing her shirt halfway while his jumpsuit was bundled up around his hips as they hid behind the boxes in the cargo hold. When Orchid heard someone coming down the ladder, she pulled Felix along and ran to her room. She shut and locked the door. 

“Uh… Boss?” She pressed her hands to the door. 

“ADA?”

“That was Vicar Max. curious about the noises he was hearing. Statistically, Captain, intercourse is performed in bedrooms, rather than out in the open where anyone can come by.”

“Thank you for your input, ADA,” Orchid mentioned snidely to the door. “Can you inform Vicar Max that I, as well as… well…” If she mentioned that they were both busy, it would look suspicious. So what? They were all adults here. “Inform Vicar Max that Felix and I are indisposed and everything is fine, we would like to not be disturbed for a while.”

“Shall I provide contraceptives?” She could feel warmth crawling up her neck and to her cheeks. 

“Is…” She bit her lip. “Is my implant still effective?”

“Usually, they would only last three years, but given your time frozen, it would still be effective, as the blocker should still be active.”

“Are you sure?”

“There’s no way to know for sure without a medical examination.” 

“Good enough,” Orchid mumbled before she took a deep breath, steeling herself. She took off the shirt she was only barely wearing and turned around. Felix was standing there, his clothes barely on, pink in the face. He had flagged slightly, but she could see him twitching. She walked over in what she hoped was a sexy way and knelt down, her knees hitting the rug. 

“Boss, I don’t think-”

“Shh.” She winked at him before pulling at his jumpsuit again, letting the whole thing fall to the floor. She looked up at him, looked for any doubt. She found none, so she bowed her head, taking him in her mouth. His hands shot to her hair, tugging slightly. 

“Fu-” she pressed her tongue to the underside of it, feeling him shaking. Orchid pressed her hand to his thigh feeling it twitch under her fingers. She felt a swell of arousal flood her lower belly. She groaned as she shifted her knees, her sex feeling sensitive. 

She pressed her lips as tight as she could as she pulled her head back, then pushed back in, feeling his hands tighten in her hair. She felt her eyes roll at the feeling. “Boss. Boss, I’m sorry.” Before she could even register that he had said anything, his hand in her hair pulled and he used it as leverage, shoving his hips forward. She felt her throat flutter around him, taking him deeper before he pulled her back by her hair. He shoved his hips forward again, choking a gag out of her throat. 

He pulled her hair again, pulling her back. His hands fell to her cheeks. Felix paused for a moment too long and Orchid looked up. He was just looking at her face. His thumbs caressed her cheekbones as he looked at her. He took one hand and grabbed his dick, pressing the tip against her lips. She opened her mouth to him so he slid in, touching the back of her throat. She repressed a gag as her nose pressed into the fine hairs there. He was surprisingly well-kempt. 

He placed his hand back on her cheek and pushed it into her mouth again. Steadily, he began to fuck her mouth, keeping eye contact the entire time. She pressed her lips and he hissed through his teeth. She wanted to look away, to blink, but she didn’t want to ruin whatever this was.

He pulled out suddenly, a concentrated look on his face. She looked down to see him twitching and straining. He was trying not to cum. She felt her belly flood with arousal again and she tensed her muscles down there. She stood off of the ground and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him onto the bed. She pulled his undershirt off and left him as naked as she was. She paused, sitting in his lap, his penis twitching against her abdomen.

Felix ran his hands up her hips and up her waist and higher, pressing his thumbs to her nipples. She gasped at the feeling, having not felt anything touch her in law knows how long. 

“Boss?” She shifted her hips forward, sliding his dick against her clitoris. She bit her lip at the feeling. She shifted her hips forward again as he pinched her nipples between his finger and thumb. 

He looked down at her shifting hips before looking back at her face. “You’re so wet, you know?” She felt a moan ripple out of her chest. He reached down and pressed his dick against her as she shifted, groaning at the newfound pressure. “Law, you’re so wet. You’re soaking right into my cock. Slick just for me.” 

A shaky breath left her. Orchid felt empty. She felt empty and needed something inside of her now. “Fuck me.” He gave her a sideways grin.

“Anything for you, Boss.” She breathed out a groan, lifting herself just enough for him to place his dick just under her sex. He stroked it a few times, eyes rolling at the feeling. 

She shoved his hand out of the way as she started to sink down onto it. He threw his head back as she sunk further, squeezing around him. He groaned as his hands fell to her hips, pulling her down harder until she was flush against him. Tears pricked her eyes at how suddenly full she was of him. 

“Felix!” She felt him twitch inside of her, groaning into the air as she shifted her hips. Orchid placed her hands on the wall, lifting her hips, sinking down slowly, feeling his hips lift to hurry inside of her. 

“Fuck!” He grabbed her hips, lifted up, and turned them around, pressing her into the bed. She was on her back, Felix on one knee, his foot pressed into the bed to keep her hips up. 

He pulled out until it was just the tip before shoving back in. She screamed, scrambling for purchase. She grabbed the blanket on the bed, squeezing it tight as he pulled out and shoved his hips forward again. 

She could feel him deep inside of her, pressing her open. “Fucking-” She moaned as he pressed into her, pressed her face into the blanket to quiet herself. 

Just when her neck started to ache from the constant pressure, Felix pulled out and rolled her around, moving her like a rag doll. It sent a thrill of arousal to her sex to be treated like this. 

On her knees, her chest pressed to the bed, he entered her again, groaning against her back as he leaned over her. 

“This is all I’ve been thinking about for the past fucking week. Just being inside of you, fucking this tight hole until you can’t even scream for me.” Her hips shook, twitched trying to get more pleasure. She yelped as a hand came down and slapped against her ass cheek. It stung in a pleasant burn, sharp and grounding. “I’ve been thinking about just fucking- fucking you. Wherever we are, any time I see you bend down or talking to someone else, I just want to fuck you.”

“Fuck, Felix.” She groaned into the mattress. “Why didn’t you- ah!” He thrust a bit harder for a moment, groaning. 

“You think I was just going to tell you I wanted to fuck you?” He said, accusingly. “You think I would just admit that in front of everyone?” She gave a chuckle. 

“Yeah.” She never understood the secrecy behind sex. Maybe as a teen she did, the chance of pregnancy all too real, but she was mature now. She had a constant guard in her body and wore condoms when meeting up with people. It was embarrassing, sure, but… “I’d let you fuck me. Right there.” She knew she was lying, but it was hot to say either way. “Let everyone know who I belong to.” He thrust harder into her causing her to scream again.

She was starting to burn, having had no preparation going in but it added to her heightened pleasure. “Fuck, Boss.” He groaned out through gritted teeth. “I think I’m gonna cum.” Her hand slapped to her sex, and she started to rub her clitoris. Waves of pleasure had her groaning into the mattress, her hips moving in small circles.

Her chest pressed deeper into the mattress as she felt his fingers spread her apart, probably to look at her closer. Her eyes squeezed closed. It started in her toes, crawling up her body until she was all tense and moaning. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” He just kept fucking her through the waves of her orgasm, her fingers never stopping as she stretched and shifted. He pressed deep into her, groaning against her neck, her feeling him twitch as he came inside of her, his hips shaking as he did.

She collapsed on her hand, her sex too sensitive, to stimulated. He laid against her, head between her shoulder blades. Sweat was sticking them together and she groaned as he pulled his hips out. 

She caught her breath before him, nudging him with her shoulder. He rolled over onto the bed as she sat up, shivering at the feeling of his cum leaking out of her. Looking around, she caught sight of her shirt by the door. Getting up, Orchid walked over and grabbed it, wiping her thighs and sex off before tossing it to the man on her bed. She walked over to the computer to see that nearly an hour passed. Huh. She didn’t expect it to take that long.

Going to her dresser, she pulled out a towel and a change of clothes. She looked over to see him watching her. She grabbed another towel. 

“We’re not going to talk about this?” She sighed, putting a hand on her hip as she looked at him. 

“We had sex, what’s there to talk about?”

“To start, is this a one-time thing?” She thought for a moment. 

“Did it help?”

“Help?”

“Your concentration.”

“Well… yeah?”

“Do you want it to be a one-time thing?”

“No.” She tilted her head as if the answer was clear because it was, wasn’t it?

“Then it won’t be? It’s obvious we work well together and if you want to get your frustration out so you’ll be better on the field, I’ll fuck you anywhere you want.” She shifted the clothes in her hand and looked at him expectantly. “Now I’m gonna go shower, are you coming?”

“What are we gonna tell the others?” 

Do they need to know anything? We’re both adults. Let’s go.” He stood off the bed and pulled on his clothes, following her to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is done. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
